Dog droppings are known pathogen-carriers, potentially spreading fecal coliforms like E. coli, Toxocara canis and Neospora caninum helminth parasites. Although a single dog's droppings may not amount to a measurable environmental threat, the cumulative effect of dogs in a metropolitan area can contaminate soil and water supplies. Of particular concern is runoff from neglected pet waste contaminating water in storm drains that lead to wetlands and watersheds.
Dog waste is commonly collected with scoops, small shovels, rakes and bags. Other methods and apparatuses include a bags mounted to tools that scoop waste. Some tools are designed to be held under a dog's hind quarters while the dog defecates, catching the waste before it lands on the ground.
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are a light source that requires very low voltage and can be configured to generate little heat. An LED is a two-lead semiconductor light source that releases energy in the form of photons when a suitable voltage is applied to the two leads. Other low-voltage light sources include electroluminescent wire, referred to as glow wire. Electroluminescent wire is a thin copper wire coated with phosphor which glows when an alternating current is applied to the wire.
Thermoplastic elastomers (TPE) are a class of copolymers, commonly a mix of plastic and rubber. TPEs consist of materials with both thermoplastic and elastomeric properties and therefore are also referred to as castable elastomers. Castable elastomers may be injection-molded to conform to complex shapes, and to form textures for gripping objects without adhesive.